Wolf Fever
by Shadowmaster2323
Summary: Alice goes out hunting alone, much to Carlisle's displeasure, and is attacked by a half wolf/half vampire hybrid. Well Carlisle get to her in time? Carlisle/Alice. Not romantic, it's a father/daughter friendship. Rated T for violence.


**This one-shot has absolutely nothing to do with my other stories. It just kinda popped into my head when I woke up, and I liked the idea, so I decided to write this. I don't own any of Twilight's Characters or anything else for that matter. If I did, there'd be more Jasper/Alice. :D**

**Oh! and Alice is about 5 foot 4 in this story.**

**Also: this is set after Breaking Dawn, BUT there's no Nessie. **

**And: there's a lot of P.O.V. Switching during this too. I hope I don't confuse anyone! **

* * *

><p><strong>Carlisle's P.O.V- His Study<strong>

I was sitting in my study, filling out some medical forms. I hadn't finished them at the hospital, so I brought them home. There were light foot steps that stopped at my door. "Come in Alice." I said. The door opened and sure enough, Alice came dancing in. She took a seat in the chair across from my desk. "Hey Carlisle." she smiled at me. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just going to go hunting." Alice shrugged. "Do you want me to come with you?" I inquired. The others went on a hunting trip and wouldn't be back for another day or so. I didn't like our family hunting alone. "Nah. You've got enough stuff to do here. I'll be fine." She sang. I still didn't welcome the idea that Alice would go alone. Even though, technically, Bella was our youngest I always thought of Alice as my little girl. She's so small and fragile. "Are you sure?" I persisted.

She nodded. "Alright," I glanced at the automatic clock that sat on the corner of my desk. It flashed 10:09. "I want you back here by one. Alright?" I asked. I normally wouldn't have given her a time limit, but she was going alone. "Sure! That'll be enough time!" she chirped. She quickly gave me a hug and ran out of my office.

**Alice's P.O.V- Forest**

I ran through the forest. I didn't understand how humans could stand being so slow. The trees were a blur as I ran by them. I thought about Carlisle. He wanted to come with me to make sure that nothing happened. He was afraid I would get hurt. I smiled and shook my head, my whole family was over protective of me. Of course I didn't see anything interesting happen if he did come with me, and nothing bad happened if he didn't.

I stopped. I smelt a Grizzly about two miles away. With my speed, I was there in less than thirty seconds. I gracefully jumped on the Grizzly's back and sunk my teeth in it's throat. Once I was done, I stood up and inspected my outfit. There was no blood on me, good. I started to walk away, but I was struck with a vision.

_I was walking through the woods, but I stopped. I heard a snap, and turned around. _

I was forced out of my vision. Everything had gone black. I started running back to the house. It was never a good thing when my visions when black. It meant one of two things, a wolf was directly involved or I was going to die. It couldn't have been a wolf though, because the mutts only ever came over when Bella was home. They knew that she went on the hunting trip.

A smell hit my senses and I stopped. If I were human, I would have thrown up. It smelt like a dead dog, only ten times worse. There was a snapping sound from behind me. I turned around and came face to face with a man. Well, not actually face to face. The man was at least six foot. He was tan and had red shaggy hair. He looked down at me and smiled. He had fangs, like me. But that couldn't be possible.

"Hello little one." He said quietly. I growled at him. "What do you want?" I snapped. I couldn't see the future. Not even a few seconds, I was blind. He had to be part wolf. His smile grew, "Oh nothing. I was just passing by and I caught your scent." He cupped my face with his hand. I smacked it. "That wasn't very nice." He said. "Leave. Now." I ordered. He started to laugh. "You don't scare me little vampire. I've got all your strenght and speed. But as you can probably tell, I'm part wolf so you cant see into the future." He said in a sickly light tone.

My mind was swimming. _He was part vampire and wolf? How was that even possible? I'd have to ask Carlisle about that. Wait! Carlisle! He could help me._ I quickly looked back, the house was less than a mile away. If I ran, I could make it. I looked back at the man, flashed him a smiled and ran at full speed towards the house.

I only made it a few steps because I was knocked over by a force. I landed roughly on the ground. I heard a growling in my ear. Apparently he was able to transform into a wolf too. _Great._ I thought. I had no idea how I was going to beat this guy. Suddenly there was a burning pain in my back. I let out a scream.

**Carlisle's P.O.V.- His Study**

I sighed. I still wasn't comfortable with letting Alice go alone. But if something bad were going to happen, she would have told me. _But what if it was a last minute decision? She wouldn't know._ My mind told me. I shook the thoughts away. Alice would be fine. I chanted that in my mind a couple of times. I was brought out of my thoughts by an ear pearching scream.

_Alice!_ My mind screamed. Instantly I was out of the house and in the woods. I was following her scent, when I smelt something else. It was times like these that I was glad that I didn't need to breathe. The smell smelt like a dead dog. Then it hit me, a _dog _must be attacking Alice! Otherwise she would have seen them coming! But it didn't smell like one of the resident wolves.

**Alice's P.O.V.**

Some how, I managed to get out from under him. I ran, I didn't know where at the moment, but I just needed to put as much space between him and me as possible. I seen the tree line starting to deteriorate. I slid to a stop, only centimeters away from the edge of the cliff. I took an un-needed breath of relief, but held it again when I heard a deep growl from behind me.

I spun around to see a gigantic white wolf with red eyes. It stalked towards me. I couldn't move. I was stuck between pulling a Bella, and jumping off the cliff, or letting him get me. Normally I would have chose the cliff, but I felt extremely weak, I didn't want to risk it. He lashed out with his claws, and struck my stomach. I let out a cry of pain.

**Carlisle's P.O.V.- Forest**

I heard a cry of pain. Instantly I went towards the sound. It took me to the edge of the cliff. Alice was standing on the edge, clutching her stomach, while a gigantic white wolf stalked towards her. Alice couldn't back up any farther, or she would fall off the cliff. Alice closed her eyes as the wolf jumped. "NO!" I screamed. Alice's head shot towards me before the wolf collided with her and they fell over the cliff.

Instinctively I jumped after them. I reached out to grab Alice, but she went under. I hit the water next. I quickly looked around for her. She was sinking to the bottom. I quickly swam to her and pulled her to the surface. She was unconsious. I didn't even think that it was possible for a vampire to be knocked unconsious. It must have been the wolf's doing. I snarled and swam to the shore. I placed Alice on the edge first, then pulled myself up.

I quickly examined her. There was a claw mark across her stomach. It was starting to heal. I was so involved in checking Alice, that I hadn't noticed that we were on the wolves territory. I heard the low growl and turned towards the white wolf. "You'll pay for that." I said calmly. I normally didn't resolve to violence, but he had hurt my daughter.

The wolf turned into it's human form. "You can't hurt me Doctor Cullen. I'm a half breed. I mix of Vampire and Wolf. I'm as strong as both of them, and you're just one vampire. And besides, even if you do manage to kill me, it's wont help darling little Alice over there." He sneered. I looked to my unconsious daughter. "I bet you're wondering what I did." He shrugged. I nodded.

"Well you see. That's an interesting story. When I'm in wolf form, and I scratch someone it puts venom in their system. Only, it's a mix between wolf venom and vampire venom. It's a deadly combination. Of course, if it's taken out it'll just leave her feeling like a sick human for a few days. But if it's left in any longer, it'll kill her. But not that you'll have a chance to do it." He smiled.

I was about to jump at him, when a reddish brown wolf came out of the woods and attacked him.. Followed by three other wolves. Sam cam out of the tree lines. He looked at me, "We'll finish this off. Go help Alice." He said. Sam liked Alice, just like most of the other people that Alice met, he liked her. He gave me a sympathetic nod. I gathered Alice in my arms and ran to the house.

When we got into the house, I laid Alice on the table in the dinning room. We didn't eat there, for obvious reasons, but we did use it for family meetings. Alice was starting to come around. "Alice honey. Hold on. I'm going to make it better." I tried to make her feel better. To get the venom out, I would have to bite Alice. I picked Alice up in my arms. She weighed next to nothing. "I'm sorry." I said. She must have known what I was going to do. She weakly grabbed my arm.

I sunk my teeth in her neck. She flinched, but didn't complain. I sucked the venom out. It took me at least five minutes to get it all out of her. He must have scratched her more than once. Once I was done, I quickly spit the venom out and pulled Alice into a hug. She whimpered a bit, "Alice? Are you alright?' I asked.

She nodded weakly. "Don't lie to me. Where'd he scratch you?" I asked. "My stomach and back." She answered weakly. "Can I look?" I asked. I didn't want to put her through any more pain than needed, but I needed to look at it. There was a fine scratch from the top of her back, all the way down to her lower back. It was scarred. Alice, perfect little Alice, would always carry those scars. "Alice. You're going to be extremely weak for the next couple days." I informed her. She nodded. "Alright. Let's get you to bed." I gently picked her up and we walked into her room. I laid her down. She weakly smiled at me and rolled onto her side.

It was probably the most comfortable position for her, seeing as she had a scratch on her back and one on her stomach. "Don't leave." Alice pleaded. I was going to let her rest, but I couldn't leave her if she asked me not to. She moved over and patted the side of her bed, telling me to sit. I sad down beside her. She curled up beside me. She laid her head on my chest and began to relax. I kissed the top of her head.

I shouldn't have let her go by herself. I should have known that something would happen. What if I didn't get there in time? What if he would have killed her? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened. "Carlisle. It wasn't your fault." Alice told me. "But I should have went with you." I whispered. "No. I didn't see it happening and I told you not to come, so if it's anyone's fault it's mine." Alice whispered. I chuckled bitterly, "Alice. You couldn't have seen this coming. There's now way you could have known." I argued.

"How about it's neither of our faults?" I suggested. I didn't want to argue with her over this. She was still weak. She giggled.

"I love you Daddy." She said.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p><strong>It's not one of my best, but at least the idea's not stuck in my head anymore! :D<strong>


End file.
